warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Thunder Knights
Okay, first off. An Explorer Fleet would not travel alongside a Space marine chapter, they are sent off into the furthest depths of the galaxy searching for STC's. They would not stay with Space marines. Also, 7 titans? [ "Explorator fleet" was completely the wrong designation I admit, I just assumed that all Mechanicus Combat Fleet's were Explorators, I'll change this up. ] TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) [ As for the 7 titans. I imagine 1 Warlord, 1 Reaver and 5 Warhounds. It's a proper small scale Titan Legion. When you consider that a Battleship is 6km long and the 40k universe as huge as it is, Titan's are rare pieces of tech, but they're really tiny pieces of machinery in the grand scheme of things. I use the book Titanicus as quite a bit of reference. ] TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, Rogue Traders like the Mechanicus travel far and wide across the Imperium, going on adventures and all that. They would not follow around a Space marine chapter, who are forced to travel to designated targets. Rouge Traders also have a habit of using xenos or heretical methods. You might end up getting a visit from the good inquisitor. [ In the interest of Eternal War and the "Rule of Cool", the Thunder Knights are this controversial and imperfect for a reason. House Ottendahl, being my creation, doesn't openly use Heretical or Xenos methods though. Do I need to make a reference point to this in the article? ] TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, terra-forming planets? That process can take months, and is not always used by the Imperium. On hostile worlds, they generally just create Hives. So, this does make this article NCF. --Imposter101 (talk) 15:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm actually highly doubtful the Imperium can even terra-form planets. Also, Imperial Guard do not travel alongside Space marines, nor do the Mechanicus, or Rouge Traders. I'm gonna raise this in chat since you are ignoring me. --Imposter101 (talk) 13:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm not ignoring you dude. I'm just new to the Wiki and didn't spot the talk activity. I hadn't really finished the entry, I still haven't and won't for quite some time yet. The idea is that this human flotilla has come about like a Crusade fleet of necessity. A lot of Imperial factions banding together for survival after the destruction of their home system of Elcorix (or whatever it ends up being called). In response to the idea that none of these factions would follow around a Space Marine chapter, I respectfully disagree, Space Marines can have factional allies as of 6th Edition, and there are plenty of canonical examples of the Guard and Marines being deployed in countless conflicts together. The Guard tends to take on the grunt work, while marines get the special ops. The same with Marines being supported by Mechanicus, and even Rogue Traders who have free will to do as they please. There are reasons behind why the Thunder Knights have these allies, but I've yet to have time to get around to explaining why. I'm only doing this as a fun extension of my hobby. I don't mind if it's a little NCF. I have minis representing my Rogue Trader house, and Epic Titans, and it's just a way to get them all together. :) TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) In the book Titanicus by Dan Abnett, a Chaos Titan invasion force lands on the planet, and manages to manipulate the atmosphere with what is admittedly Dark Mechanicus tech, covering their landing zones in a great electrical storm. They build a pylon that channels arcane energies into the atmosphere, affecting half the planet. I'm only talking about a localized storm, about the size of your average town or city. I think that if the war-ships of the Imperium have the fire-power to level cities from Orbit, (and if modern humans have the ability to seed clouds for rain (and thunder) storms under the right conditions) then they could easily carry some sort of a particle Ionising beam that would charge cloud cover into electrical storms. I'm not saying it can be done anywhere, on planets with no atmosphere it would be impossible. I'm just trying to give the impression of the Thunder Knights fighting at the head of an electrical storm. I think that if it were possible, it would be the kind of rare and completely pointless/superfluous drama that only some chapters would ever really use. I do argue that it would be entirely within the Imperiums tech level, and well within reach of something a Space Marine Commander might think up to add to their shock and awe tactics. Hope this is okay. Just some unique flavour for my chapter that I thought would be cool. TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but the Mechanicus certainly would not waste the tremendous amounts of resources required for the use of the ships to simply add effect for battles. They wouldn't even travel with the space marines. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) The ships that I've envisioned, are very small escort size vessels (huge in the real world) much like the Nova Class who only carry one weapon, and are specialized for a certain role. Fleets tend to be able to field whole squads of these things. I imagine that the Imperium (and any space-faring race) has countless ways to terraform a planet (I'm not talking about turning a barren rock into an Earth, but more modifying heat levels by releasing an atmosphere, and the such), but would rarely choose to do so. Theoretically it should be quite simple for a space-faring race to manipulate orbital weather conditions by ionizing the clouds. I have been planning to actually research what it would require to do this from a star-ship, but I wasn't expecting to be picked up on it quite so quickly before I had a chance. :P Sorry guys. TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) It's not a "Super Fleet", just a human flotilla. I'm not implying the fleet is huge, or that it's completely invulnerable. I plan that it gets massively wrecked with quite some ease some time in the 42nd millennium. TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry guys, this is all completely under construction, I really do take all your input on board though. Thanks for any constructive feedback, sorry it sounds shitty at any point, it's all a first/second draft of ideas floating around in my head. I do want it to be canonical, but the idea of a self-sufficient fleet is just what I've modelled with my Battlefleet Gothic and Warhammer 40k collection. I just wanted somewhere to park my ideas, that admittedly came from a juvenile mind a decade ago, but I'll definitely work out what's been suggested. Was a bit dissapointed about the non-canonical tag, (especially in a universe as vast as the WH40k universe, it doesn't matter what resources one chapter does or doesn't have, am not writing it this way to power-game, I just like the idea) but at least it gives me something to work to. Just please don't be rude about it, I'm not a moron, it's just incomplete fragments of ideas you're reading, if there was a way to have it so these weren't published until it was finished then I would. I just wanted to get a foundation point to start off. Thanks kindly! -TK TheThunderKnight (talk) 00:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Well, if those NCF area's aren't removed within around a month, I belive the article is put up for deletion. A fleet relient chapter isn't NCF, but the massive super fleet is, and none of it can be worked into the same orgnisation since they are all entirely different in how they operate and what they do. If you removed those parts, the article would be fine. Imposter101 (talk) 00:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, on your point of the 6th edition allies chart, by that logic, my daemons and Tau can now be in an allied warband because 6th edition says so. The games rules and it's fluff are at times divided, especially when your Space marine Captain can lead Tau Fire warriors, or your Farseer can support a tactical squad. Never use it in support of fluff. I'd also like to note that the assistance of the Imperial Guard in campaigns does not mean they become fully fledged members of the same fleet, nor does it mean the same for traders or mechanicus fleets. Especially when traders rarely are part of large scale Imperial conflicts, or the deep space searching Mechanicus. Why would ether organisation travel alongside a purely military force, when both are not fully fledged military forces. Imposter101 (talk) 01:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC)